Behind The Masks
by Oath Flame X13
Summary: it all started with a simle purchase, now his life has taken a complete turn. can he control the power he has, or will it control him? no longer a human, he is now a Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first multi chapter fan-fic I write in record time: 3 days. I am very proud of this, but remember, grammar isn't my strongest subject so you might find a few errors, sorry.

Chapter 1: I'll take 'em

My name is Chris Guruma, and this is the story of how I became who… or should I say, what, I am. As for what I'm doing atop this amazingly elevated, 25 story building… it's a bit too soon to tell you that. What I can tell is how it all started.

It all started with a simple phrase: "I'll take 'em". You know, that phrase you use when you see something you like and you wanna buy it, but you're not sure if you have enough money on you; and then you ask for the price and you realize you can afford it at the moment. It all ends with that ever so pleasing "I'll take 'em".

But let's go back just a little more. After saving up for a few weeks, I wanted to buy something big, not just for me, but for my friends. Why? Let's just consider it a thank you present. I mean, when you have friends like mine, you start feeling like their part of your family after a while. We have been friends for over a year now, and it was like having three brothers my age.

So I go to that anime store about 10 minutes from college to see if I could find anything that would fit the description. Boy did I get my wish. I had never been to that store before, but as soon as I went in I felt like I was going to find what I was looking for that day.

The stores atmosphere was actually kinda inspiring. There were anime posters all over the place. The lighting made it seem like you were watching the sunset. I looked around for a while but I couldn't find anything. Of course it would have been easier if I knew what I was looking for. After a while the skinny, red head dude at the register calls me.

"Lost? Can I help you find anything?" he said smiling.

"Yeah… umm… I'm looking for something like… see my friends are huge Bleach freaks and…"

"It's contagious?" He said cutting me off, but it was cool.

"Yeah; I was looking for something we could all share and stuff, like a set of something." I said

"I get it. Well we have these key chains, a set of three for $10.00" he said

"Well… do you have anything in a set of four?" I said, hoping he could find something.

"Lets see. We have a set of four Bleach bouncy balls… but that's kinda for little kids so I'm guessing no?"

"You're guessing right." I said and we both laughed

"Well… there is this." He said as he got on a tall stool so he could reach a large wooden plaque hanging on the wall, which made me wonder how I didn't see it earlier. He set the plaque on the counter facing my way.

"It's a set of four Hollow masks and four Shinigami swords." He said

"It looks awesome." If I had ever fallen in love with something that wasn't alive, this was it. Even someone who didn't know Bleach existed would have said that it looked awesome.

The masks looked identical to the ones the Vizards used in the anime, with the exception of a few design variations. The swords had the same weight and feel of an authentic samurai sword. They even had the little string thingy to tie around your waist.

"They're great for Cosplay, guaranteed to be a gift your friends will never forget. But, they're a bit on the expensive side."

"How much?" I asked hoping it wasn't as expensive as he made it sound.

"$275"

Crap! My wallet ached just at the sound of it. But I thought it out for a minute. Sure it was a little on the expensive side, but in a way, I was just paying back all the things they had given me.

If it hadn't been for them, I would have never gone to Cosplay, never dressed as Kurosaki Isshin (which I did thanks to them buying me the outfit for my birthday), and I would have never met the hottest Cosplayer chick in the world, and the love of my life… so I really was just returning a big, heck, a huge favor. That was when I said… the phrase that changed my life and the life of those around me…

"I'll take 'em"

B-side

I bet you can't wait to know what happens next huh? Well after that I went home like I would any other day. I called the guys and asked them if they were going to do any Cosplay for the upcoming Kaisen that Saturday. The answer was no. They were going casual, which was awesome for me. I wanted to try out one of the masks, but I didn't… somehow I felt like I just had to wait for Saturday, so I did.

Saturday morning I drove to Charlie's house, where they were all waiting for me. I kept moving forward slowly until I get to the big brown apartment thingies. I saw them waiting on a green wood bench at the foot of the apartments. Hoping I hadn't made then wait too long I get out of my car and wave to them. They started walking to where I was.

The tall, lots-of-hair blonde with the square rimmed glasses in the center, Charlie, the tall skinny dude with the baggy shorts and the black glasses on the right, Milton, and the tall, broad shouldered, curly hair guy on the left, Mikey.

We say hi and get in. Milton pops in his tunes as usual and we drove for about an hour and a half listening to a combination of hard rock and soft rock all the way, which I enjoyed. When we finally got there my heart jumped for a few seconds, still I had to wait until we found an empty parking spot, which gave my heart time to stop trying to break my chest plate.

Finally we found one! So we get off and I tell the guys I had something for them. They followed me to the back of the car and I opened up the trunk. Inside the big yellow bag was a wooden box. I open it and instantly they're jaws dropped.

"I know you guys have done a whole bunch for me and stuff, so I wanted to thank you and stuff. There are four so we each get one." I said

"Whoa dude this is awesome! I always wanted a sword" Mikey said

"You really didn't have to buy us anything." Charlie said

"I know. But I felt like it." I said

"These must have been expensive as shit" Milton said

"Not really." Yeah right! I almost cried for these. They better had been grateful. Still I couldn't let them know how much they cost, that would just be weird.

They all chose a random mask and a random sword and we all made our way to the Kaisen. It was so much fun. Time went flying by like nothing. Next thing we knew it was time to go already. As we headed out we decided to stop in front of the big brown wall with the hand signs for some pictures of ourselves with the masks. Just then Charlie noticed something we hadn't.

"Dude I think the masks are supposed to be paired up with the swords. Look at the marks on the masks and look at the marks on the swords."

He was right. The stripes on the masks each matched with the stripes on one of the swords. We switched masks so they matched. I wanted to go first so I gave Mikey the camera and got in front of the wall. I tied the sword to my waist and put on the mask. Mikey took the picture as I struck a pose.

But just then, I felt a strange pressure in my head. Like if a pro wrestler was trying to make juice out of it. I fell to the ground, the pressure intensifying. The guys came close to me to help me out, but I blew them away.

I mean literally, I felt some sort of energy come out, like wind, and pushed them away. The pressure then faded away and I got up… but I wasn't doing anything. My body was moving all on its own. I didn't understand what was happening. I had lost control of my motor functions, or at lest it felt like it. I found myself looking through a window, unable to control my body as it began destroying everything with flashes of what seemed to be dark energy.

I began to feel tired, but my body kept moving. I tried to gain control of myself again, but it was useless. After a few minutes some helicopters appeared and strange people in military uniforms came down from ladders. They surrounded the guys and started cuffing them up.

I… or should I say, my body, started running toward them, I'm not sure if it was to help my friends or to destroy them along with the other dudes but just as I was close enough to actually do something I felt a sharp piercing pain in my back.

I blacked out…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You're kidding right?

I woke up in a dark circular room, apparently made of steel, all sweaty and exhausted. I could hear my breath echo slightly around the place. The guys were there too, but it was so dark I could barely see them.

"What happened?" I asked

"We got captured by the army." Mikey said with a sigh

"Care to explain why?" I said with slight sarcasm

"Apparently Bleach is real." Charlie said

"You're kidding right?" I asked not wanting to believe, even though I remembered everything by body had done.

"Dude, we almost got killed by Hollow you, no were not kidding." Milton said

"So… it was all real."

"What was real?" Charlie asked

"What I felt. When I put on the mask, I lost control of myself. It was like if I was watching myself destroy everything… I tried to stop but… I couldn't." I said almost crying

"Dude its cool… it took Ichigo like a hundred times before he could control it." Milton said

"And he could only do it for a few seconds; you were on it for like 10 minutes." Charlie added

"I just hope he doesn't do it again." Mikey said, when almost instantly the lights were turned on and a voice came out of nowhere

"That's where you're wrong. He'll do it a hundred times if he needs to, until he can control it. So will you anyways."

"Who the hell are you?" Milton asked getting mad

That's when the guy started the monologue. It was pretty boring but at least it helped us. It turns out we were being held by some sort of Area 51 branch that did research on abnormal items with strange powers and all that crap.

Anyhow they wanted us to control the masks power so the dude could take control and revenge over who knows what. After that he threatened us with the whole 'do it or I'll make you' thing just like in the movies. Of course we disagreed.

Just then some metallic arms came out of nowhere and pinned us to the ground. Four more arms popped out holding the masks. We tried to move our faces out of the way but they were pinned down as well and the masks were put on. But nothing happened. Just then Milton shouted

"It's the swords! The masks have to be paired up with the swords so it can work. Don't let them put the sword in you hands."

"We thought you might say that" the guys voice said.

We began feeling electricity jolt in our hands. I'm not sure about the guys, but after a few seconds my hand went numb. The metallic arms holding me down disappeared and I quickly got up. When I looked at my hand, the sword was there. I tried letting go of it, but I had already lost control of my body and was once again behind that window looking toward the outside.

B-side

I got up and looked around. The guys were wearing the masks too, each with a sword in their hands. They weren't moving and neither was I. For a second there I thought we had control of ourselves, but as soon as I tried to speak my body rushed towards Charlie.

He blocked my attack with his sword. I kicked him towards Mikey, who dodged and shot some black energy at Milton. Milton shot some back but before they hit Charlie shot some as well, as did I. All four attacks crashed into each other creating some sort of tremor.

The entire place shook and collapsed. We were now floating, yes floating, in midair, inside a giant, rolling, metal cylinder. Both sides were open, an easy exit, but we were too busy kicking the living crap out of each other to even care.

Milton flew towards me, but I blocked him and kicked him towards Charlie who was dodging Mikey's blade. Charlie grabbed Milton's arm and flung him at Mikey. Mikey stopped Milton with his blade, but Milton kicked him out of the cylinder.

Milton and Charlie came flying towards me, but I managed to block them both. We engaged in a frenzy of slashes and blocks for a few seconds, until Mikey broke through the cylinder kicking Milton aside. While I continued fighting Charlie, Mikey slashed at Milton, but he blocked it and kicked Mikey aside again. He then flew towards me to attack. I kicked Charlie aside and clashed with Milton. But then Mikey and Charlie flew towards me for another attack.

I have no idea how, but I somehow positioned myself at an angle where it became possible for me to block all three of them at once. Suddenly all four blades clashed into each other, releasing energy sparks. We stopped moving. A few seconds later I felt a high amount of pressure leave my body. I tried to gain control for a second, but I couldn't move. Suddenly… an explosion!

I blacked out…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Choices

When I woke up I was in a bright white room, on a chair with my head on the table in front of me. The mask and the sword were also there, but I was alone. I must have been sleeping for hours. I felt as drowsy as I usually did when I got to sleep late.

I look down at my watch, the calendar display showed one more day than it did when I last looked at it, which was when I realized I really had been sleeping for hours. After a few minutes I heard a voice come from an intercom.

"I see you're up. Your friends are waiting." It was the guy from before, whoever he was.

The chair and the table started moving into the wall, which opened up revealing a large octagonal room. The guys were sitting on white chairs in the center of the room. My table and chair got to the center as well and, upon reaching them, stopped. The voice was heard once again

"Now that I have your attention there's something id like to announce: your eminent death. Now, this so called 'death' of yours may seem harsh, but believe me it is for a good cause. However, if you do not want to die I suggest you put on the masks once again and do my bidding. You'll be able to control them soon enough."

"Oh please, like were gonna fall for that one. You just wanna scare us into putting them one so we actually do it. We all know your not gonna kill us." Milton said

"What makes you so sure?"

"If you were gonna kill us, we'd already be dead." Milton replied

Just then a large machine gun popped out from the floor aimed straight at Milton.

"Shit" he whispered under his breath. The gun slowly went back into the floor.

"You see? I can do whatever I please with you. But I'm giving you a choice, now choose. Put on the masks, or die."

"What do we do?" Mikey asked

"What else? I'm not putting that mask on again." I said

"Why not?" Charlie asked, I sighed

"If we put on the masks, we stay alive, but were gonna lose control again and hundreds of people could die. If we don't put them on, we die, but hundreds of people stay safe… I never stopped to think about how I was gonna die… but dying in place of hundreds of innocent people seems like a good reason." I was up to the idea… but were they up to it s well?

"Wow… that's deep" Charlie said

"You're right man, I'm with you." Mikey said

"We all are" Milton said

"Oh how touching. I figured you might do something like this, so I designed these just for the occasion." The guy said

B-side

A large platform descended from above encased in glass. Inside were four people wearing masks and swords. They looked a lot like ours, but there was something different about them, something I couldn't perceive, but I just felt it.

"These masks and swords you see here are replicas of yours. Sadly they aren't as powerful, but the wearer has complete control over them. We tried using yours, but the poor test fools didn't have enough spirit energy to make them work at all." The guy said laughing maniacally

"Crap… the stakes have changed…" Milton said

"That's right. Either put on the masks, or die trying to survive." The guy said

"You're gonna have to make me." I said

"My Pleasure." He said as he snapped his fingers

The people inside the glass broke out landing right in front of us. They pinned us down and forced the masks upon our faces. The guy holding me down apparently knew something about pressure points. He pressed a specific point around my wrist that caused my hand to open up. He placed the Zanpaktou on it and pressed something else that made my hand close tight enough to be used as a nutcracker.

He let go of me, and that's when I started feeling it again. I was stuck back in the window, watching as my body rose from the floor. I was pretty sure the guys were feeling the same thing. I saw as the guys stood at my side, while the other dudes stared at us. I tried taking control of my body again, but it was useless.

The other dudes moved in for the attack. My body managed to block it and continue fighting, but I was too focused on regaining control to think about the battle. I honestly had no clue what was happening. All I know is that after about five minutes of pushing and pulling inside, I heard a voice call out to me. When I opened my eyes I was no longer at the war zone.

I was on a large, open space with very few trees and low grass. It was nighttime and everything seemed peaceful. Millions of glimmering starts adorned the sky, while a moon, larger than it should be, bathed everything in light. I heard the voice again, and when I looked up I saw someone a few feet in front of me. I could see who it was because his back was facing me, but he spoke.

"You seek control… pathetic. You can't handle me." He said

"Who are you?" I asked but he kept going

"You think you can control the darkness… but you can't. You think just because you buy your friends something cool they're gonna like you more. How blind can you get? It's obvious they hang with you just because they can't find another idiot to talk about when your not there."

"You're lying! I know them, they're not like that." I said, sure of what I was thinking

"Would you ever lie to yourself? Cuz I wouldn't… and I… am you!" he said as he turned around

He looked almost exactly like me, with the exception that his skin was as pale white as any piece of paper. The white part of his eyes was black and had a red dot which seemed to examine me closely. He drew out a blade and charged at me. Somehow my arm moved forward and blocked his blade with one of my own. He kept on slashing forward, but all I could do was block them. Suddenly he shouted some words at me and sent me flying backwards.

"Getsuga Tenshou"

I tried getting up from the ground only to find myself with a sharp blade on my neck.

"I'm giving you a choice. Give up and die quickly, or fight me and die slowly" he said

Now I was really in for it. I didn't know how to get myself out of that place. Heck I didn't even know where I was… I just knew I had to make up my mind quickly, or someone was going to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Control

As I lay there on the ground, my neck lifted up by an amazingly sharp Zanpaktou, I thought to myself if there was something I could do to break free. Practically paralyzed, the only thing that came into my mind seemed to be my only way out.

"You seem to be so much more powerful than I am. I suppose no matter what I do I'm gonna die anyway. I surrender." I said as I took a huge gulp.

"A bold choice, get up!" he said with a sinister smile.

He removed his blade from my neck allowing me to get up. He then raised his blade, ready to swing my head off, but just as he was about to strike I kicked him right in the middle of his chest sending him flying backwards.

"Did you really think id give up that easily? How pathetic!" I said, and then I laughed my face off.

He flew towards me, blade in hand, but I managed to block and send a few slashes his way. He dodged them all with ease. I was actually impressed to see how fast he was. He sent another energy shot at me, but I used my blade to swing it back towards him. He quickly sent another one, but they crashed creating an explosion.

I took a chance before the smoke cleared and flew towards him (yes flying, don't ask how). I couldn't see where he was exactly, but I managed to slash part of his chest and abdomen. He grabbed his chest in pain and sent another Getsuga at me, this one actually hit. I thought to myself "This is way too risky. He's very powerful. I might end up dead. I've got to do something quick."

I ran towards him, the smoke now completely cleared, and I saw him run towards me. We clashed blades, sending off sparks of white and black energy. We tried hitting each other but only to be blocked by the others blade. After a while he took a step backwards and sent another Getsuga at me, I dodged it. He sent another one after that, but being that I was off balance at the moment I couldn't dodge it.

The impact sent me flying backwards quite some distance, landing at the foot of a tree. After a few seconds I got up and ran towards him again. I saw him exhausted and breathing hard. That's when it hit me! So many energy attacks so quickly must have worn him out. I knew what I had to do, but I needed to get hit one more time.

We clashed blades once again. I gave it all I had managing to cut hit twice, but the guy just kept on going. It seemed like he was going to go head to head this time, but just as I raised my blade for a downwards strike, I hear those two words I was waiting for. I stopped moving, on purpose, getting shoved back to the same tree. I stood still, waiting for him to get close. I evened my breaths trying to lower my heartbeat as much as possible.

He approached me and grabbed me by the neck of my shirt, lifting me up until his eyes met mine. He smiled ever so psychotically, and in between breaths managed to try to insult me.

"I… told you… you were going to die a slow painful death… but you didn't feel like giving up. Now… it's high time I took over what was rightfully mine… your body, your abilities… and your life."

"I honestly cannot believe how easily you fell for that."

"Wha-urgh"

As he looked down he saw the handle of a blade making contact with his upper abdomen. A warm liquid sensation fell upon my right hand. Surprisingly enough, it actually felt good. Not because I had killed something, but because it was proof that I managed to conquer what seemed to be my own dark side. As I looked upon the startled expression on his face everything around me turned white. I was blinded momentarily.

B-side

When I opened my eyes, I was back where I came from. The guys' bodies were still under the masks control and engaged in combat with the other dudes. Suddenly one of the other dudes came in at me and slashed me. It hurt, which is when I realized… it hurt! I can feel again! I tried moving my arm to block his next move, and it worked. I was now in control of the mask.

I engaged him in combat, my energy completely up as if nothing had happened. But I remembered the guys must have been trying to fight the masks power as well. I dodged the last blow and flew over to Charlie. I bent his arm backwards, flipped him over and pinned him against a wall. I looked straight into his eyes.

"Come on Charlie, I know you can hear me! Are you gonna let a mask control who you are? Fight it off! You taught me everything I know about Bleach, there must be something you can use. If I could control the mask then so can you. Now move it!"

His body stopped moving after a minute and he gazed straight into the air. Apparently it worked, so I moved on to Mikey. I said exactly the same thing and it worked. Then I moved to Milton. It took a little longer but I managed to get him to snap too. All that was left was for them to defeat their inner Hollows. Meanwhile, the other dudes stared down at me from above.

I looked up and, even though I couldn't see the expression on their faces, I could hear them laughing their asses out. I tightened my grip on my Zanpaktou and began charging as much reiatsu as I could. I knew that if I was to have a chance against four, I needed to take them out with one shot. As they laughed and pointed at me I continued charging reiatsu so much that it actually began to hurt.

As soon as I felt it was ready I pointed my Zanpaktou at them and using the words I heard being used against me, I let go of all the spiritual pressure I built up.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

A massive blast of black energy escaped from my Zanpaktou. It flew towards them exploding on contact, sending them flying out of the place. My knees gave in and I fell to the ground, holding my torso up with my Zanpaktou. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. The room continued spinning around me for a few seconds. I felt like I was going to black out again, but I didn't. It was then that I noticed my mask had fallen off my face.

I waited until my heartbeat normalized turned to check on the guys, hoping their inner battles were done. The shock wave from that last move caused the rooms lighting to shut off, but the gaping hole in the wall allowed some light into the room making it easy to see. The guys' masks had also fallen off their faces, but they appeared to be unconscious. Al least I knew we had finally taken control.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Hollow's kiss

After the guys woke up, we took a chance and got out of there through a smaller hole on the wall. It turned out we weren't as far from home as we thought. About five painfully long miles later, we reached our college. Luckily it seemed to be class time for everybody, so no one would question us about anything.

"Dude… we've got to tell someone about this." Mikey said

"What for… It hurts too much to speak." Milton said

"Because… were going back." Charlie said

"Are you out of your friggin mind? I've had enough Bleach for the rest of my life." Mikey said

"You heard what that guy said. We can't just let him kill anyone he feels like." Charlie responded

"He's right." I said

There was an awkward silence moment.

"We have to go back and stop him. Unless we kill those guys they're going to kill everyone we know. And they're not gonna stop until the other dude is in complete control."

"I hate it when you're right." Mikey said

"But we still have to tell someone, in case something happens to us." Charlie added

"This may come as a surprise to you guys, but I've never killed anyone before." Milton said

"Maybe we don't have to kill them. We can just break the masks." Mikey said

"Sounds like a plan." I said "So who do we tell?"

"Well were here, our girlfriends are the closest ones to us right now." Charlie said

We decided to tell our girlfriends about the situation. Honestly I had no clue what I was going to tell Lahara. I was thinking of just blurting it out to see if it worked, but boy was I in for a surprise. She was in class when I called her, but she left everything and came out to meet me. She ran to hug me, almost trampling me while she was at it.

"I was so worried! I saw everything!" she said… wait a second, what?

"You saw… how?"

"It was all over the news; all four of you. Everyone was so worried. The girls and I thought that if we stayed close to here you might show up." She said hugging me tightly

"Well… now that you know… I… have to go back." I said

"No please, you'll get hurt. I don't want you to leave me." She said as she started to cry.

"I don't want to… but I have to. If I don't do this people could die." I said

After a while I convinced her of what I ha to do. But the toughest part of the whole scene was when she said…

"If you have to leave… one last kiss is all I ask for."

"I can't… I… I've become one with the mask. I'm no longer myself. You have no idea what I've become."

"What do you mean?"

"I've become a Hollow. I'm no longer the guy you once knew. If I kiss you… it'll be nothing but a Hollow's kiss." I didn't want my girlfriend to go through that.

"I don't care. You might be a hollow but you're still my boyfriend. Mask or no mask I'll always love you."

Wow… I have never heard anything that made me feel the way I did then. I came in closer, and so did she. As soon as our lips met I could have sworn I heard bells ringing in my head. I have no idea how, but my reiatsu built up causing me to release sparks. They flowed onto her like a current of electricity making her hair stand upward for a second.

"So that's what its like to kiss a Hollow."

B-side

After we met up with the girls, we went out to the store for something to eat. Milton was faster so he took a few things and got out without being noticed. We had no money on us thanks to the kidnapper dude, so we really couldn't do a lot. Suddenly a cell phone rang. We didn't have our cell phones on us, but the sound was coming from Charlie's pocket.

He pulled out some sort of weird cell phone. He answered the call and put the speaker on. It was the weird dude from before.

"Listen up. If you think you're all that just because you managed to escape then you're wrong. In 30 minutes I will begin total annihilation of the city. My secret weapon is ready, so don't try to stop me."

The call ended. We all looked at each other. We knew we had to go anyways so nothing was said. Mikey borrowed his girlfriend's car and drove us close to where we were held. Just as I was about to get off, Charlie stopped me.

"Chris, wait…" Charlie said

"What's up, something wrong?"

"Yeah… were scared" Mikey said

"I know we have to do this… but we just don't know if well be able to control it." Milton said

"Hey you heard the guy! Our spiritual energy is higher than his idiots. We can take these guys on no problem. If you guys are here, it means you've all beaten you inner Hollows. These guys aren't stronger than they were." I said

"I know man, but I just can't help it." Charlie said

"I know… if you think you wont control it then don't risk it. Id would rather fight alone than lose you guys; but I'm not gonna watch as he destroys everything. Just keep away enough distance so you won't get hurt." I said

"No way man, I'm going! I wanna be a part of this. Besides you can't handle a four on one." Mikey said

"Yeah, and we can't let you have all the fun."Milton said

"Then I'm going too; there's no way I'm backing out of this one." Charlie said

We got out of the car, ready to fight. We knew there was nothing else we could do. What we didn't know was how it was going to end. Still we hoped for the best. It was now or never.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Beat Down

We made our way towards the weird base like place. Just as I thought the four dudes were there, waiting for us. As soon as they saw us coming they jumped off of the building pieces that were scattered over the ground. It seemed as though they had destroyed the entire base, which to me didn't make any sense. But then again I had just shot out a Getsuga Tenshou a few minutes earlier, so making sense wasn't really the call of the day.

We came to an empty space right in the center of the "demolition site" that was once the well lit base. Everything around us seemed to remind me of Bleach battle episodes, like when Grimmjow fought Ichigo the third time. We stood there waiting for something to happen. Suddenly I felt an elevation in reiatsu nearby. The guys changed positions towards where they felt it coming from.

"Did you feel that?" I asked

"Yeah" Mikey said

"It's close." Milton said

"Are you scared?" Charlie asked me

"Terrified… are you?" I asked him back

"More than you can imagine." He answered

"Then you're ready to fight?" I said

"Totally." He answered

"Guys… don't back down" Mikey said

"Never" Milton said

We all put on our masks at the same time. The four guys jumped out of their hiding spots, revealing themselves to us. We flew in for battle.

I charged into the one I chose, he blocked me with his blade, but using the speed and the impulse created from the block I pushed myself into the air and crashed down, blade first. He jumped backwards, and then crashing his fist into the ground sent a huge boulder at me. I stopped it with a quick slash, slicing it in two, and then kicked both pieces at him. He sliced the first one away, but the second one made contact.

I quickly moved in for a slice, he blocked it, so I let go of my Zanpaktou and punched him in the gut, lifting him up into the air. I followed up with a knee kick. Somehow he managed to swing his blade while in midair, slicing a little above my eyebrow. The attack broke part of my mask and cut my skin. He landed hard on the floor. I picked up by blade and moved in, he moved in as well. We clashed blades, releasing sparks.

I tried coming in for a clean slice, but all my moved were blocked, he was pretty fast. But I had to make sure I was stronger. I built up my reiatsu and swung it at him, he moved back making me miss, but the pressure from the attack collided with the ground sending up large boulders and cement. I sweep kicked them all towards him, they hit sending him flying backwards.

I was about to move in when I saw Mikey fly past me crashing into the ground. Another one of the fake mask dudes flew after him then flew back crashing from a reiatsu charged Zanpaktou on Mikey's behalf. I felt a tug on my arm that pulled me away from an incoming blade. Milton moved me out of the way, then shot a Getsuga Tenshou at the guy in midair he had as target.

I let them be and directed my attention towards my dude. He was getting up from the ground, full of bruises; bruises that I gave him. I felt proud of myself. He flew in towards me at great speed; I blocked him, releasing sparks once again. He kneed me on the chin throwing me backwards, and then used the same move I knocked him down with against me. The boulders hit sending me flying backwards. It hurt like shit, but I found myself enjoying the pain, for the first time in my life.

I picked myself up, using my Zanpaktou as support. I was exhausted, and so was he. We looked at each other for a second, and then moved in. Our blades clashed, I swung at him sideways, but he took a leap backwards to dodge it. Just as he was about to move in on me, two bodies come in from behind me and crashed into him. A third body fell directly from above. Milton, Charlie and Mikey landed next to me. Their battles were over. I looked forward towards my target. He shook off the other bodies, which were now unmasked, and stood up staving his blade into the ground.

"I'm pretty sure you were told there was a secret weapon."

He took off his mask and, reaching into his jackets pocket, pulled out two more masks.

B-side

He put the other two masks over his own, smiled sadistically, removed his jacket, and put the three masks on. Immediately I began feeling an amazing amount of spiritual pressure build up from him. A huge shockwave sent us all flying backwards along with all of the rubble and cement pieces surrounding him, as well as the unconscious bodies. A huge cloud of smoke built up from the shockwave. When I looked up, I saw the most hideous thing I have ever laid eyes upon.

By combining the masks, the result was something none of us believed could happen. The mask had expanded from his face and now covered part of his shoulders and chest. His hair grew long down to his waist. The mask grew large, sharp, curved horns. His fingernails grew long and sharp, like claws, his body surrounded by an aura of pure darkness.

"No way" Mikey said awestruck

"Its…" that was all I could say.

"Vasto Lorde" Milton and Charlie said in unison, finishing my sentence.

"Can we beat it?" Mikey said

"Let's find out" I said as I moved in.

I flew towards him for a slice, but he stopped my blade with his hands and sent me flying backwards. The guys moved in, but they were sent backwards as well. I ran towards him, charging reiatsu, and shot a Getsuga Tenshou from afar. He tried to dodge it, but it hit his right arm. He tried moving it, but for a second it was paralyzed. He used his left arm and fired some sort of Desgarron at us. It hit, sending us flying backwards.

I tried sending another Getsuga at him. I hit his legs, which caused them to become paralyzed for a second. However using both his arms he fired two Desgarron at us. It broke everything around us. The guys managed to dodge it in time, but it hit me. I was sent flying backward even further. I raised my head and saw him walking towards us. Our attacks seemed to be doing no damage at all.

Mickey and Charlie fired two Getsuga Tenshou, hitting his arms, but he opened his mouth and fired what seemed to be a Cero. Luckily, it missed us. Milton tried going in for a slash, but all he got was a Cero to his face. It broke off part of his mask, around where his left eye was. I didn't know what we were going to do. If we didn't come up with something quick, we were pretty much dead.

The Vasto Lorde created another shockwave and sent us flying backwards. We crashed into each other. That's when it hit me… me have to make him crash, like a computer. I rounded up the guys and we hid behind a big piece of cement.

"We have to make him crash." I said

"How? He's too strong, our attacks aren't doing anything." Milton said

"They don't cause damage, but they crash his system."

"Ok, can you explain that?" Mikey asked

"Every time we fire a Getsuga at him, wherever it hits gets paralyzed for a few seconds."

"I get it. If we paralyze him long enough well be able to come in close for an attack." Charlie said

"Exactly!" I said

"So how do we do it?" Milton asked

"Ill wait in the center charging up as much reiatsu as I can. You guys fly around him shooting as many Getsuga as you can. Once he's completely paralyzed ill move in for the kill." I said

"Sounds good. Lets go" Mikey said

We flew out from behind our shield. Vasto Lorde was looking for us. I stood in the center and began charging up reiatsu. Charlie shot him on the legs, Mikey on his right arm and Milton on his left. They kept shooting at him all at once. The abdomen, chest, head, back, legs again, and then arms again. Every time he managed to be able to move another limb, it got paralyzed by another Getsuga Tenshou.

After about two minutes of charging up reiatsu, it began to hurt. I fell to the ground in pain, but I continued just a little more. The pain began getting unbearable so I stopped charging and held it in waiting or an opening. I aimed my sight on the Vasto Lorde. Using just a little of the spirit pressure I had built up I pushed off like a bullet towards him. Using my Zanpaktou I pushed him by the neck pinning him against what was left of a wall.

I thrusted my index and middle fingers right in the center of his abdomen as hard as I could. I felt blood. Just as I saw him be able to move his head I released all of the reiatsu stored in me into one single shot.

"GRAN REY CERO"

I felt the pressure escape my body. The black beam pierced though the Vasto Lorde's body; broke the wall and pierced the still standing building beyond us. The pressure and the pain I felt subsided with a breath. I fell to the ground with an intense headache; my mask lay on the ground in front of me. I managed to get up so I could make sure it was over.

In front of me lay an unbending body with a large hole in its stomach. Three masks were on the ground beside him. I tried moving my Zanpaktou by my arms didn't seem to feel like responding. A slash came from behind breaking them into pieces. Milton picked me up and dragged me away. Mikey and Charlie used their Zanpaktou to break the other masks and swords. It was finally over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: After the Battle

After the battle we managed to drag ourselves back to the car. Afterwards we drove to the hospital for some treatment. We said we were the guys involved in the incident with the army and they skipped us in front of the other people. Our families came to the hospital to see us. After all we had been attacked by a NAZA experiment and kidnapped by the army.

We were there for about two days before they let us go. Everything continued like normal for the most part… yeah right! After we got out of the hospital we tried tracking down the guy who kidnapped us. It turns out he really did work for the NAZA, until he was fired. We saw him face to face but we couldn't do anything at the time because there were too many people. So we let him go that day.

B-side

Afterwards we decided to continue using the masks power to help out with corrupt people. Were not exactly heroes… unless a hero practices torturing the bad guys till they give in; if so then, yes, were heroes. Some call us "The Hollows" but we don't really have an official name, nor do we want one.

We also take time out to practice our battle techniques. Charlie became a master of combat with blade, Milton perfected his Getsuga Tenshou attack, and Mikey mastered hand to hand combat by combining it with his reiatsu. I'm still perfecting my Cero attacks. I haven't been able to summon another Gran Rey Cero, but I feel like I'm getting close.

As for what I'm doing atop this amazingly elevated 25 story building… well, I'm waiting for that red car down there to start moving. What for? Well in a few minutes a bald rich dude is gonna get in… and I'm gonna take him down. And just in case you or anyone you know feels like messing with us… remember this story. Now go, spread the word.


End file.
